federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Elle Greenwood (Willow Sparks)
Willow Sparks is the 22nd child of the infamous Sparks who was the second to leave the nest with bitterness against her mother. Hoping to find herself and expand past the conservative and sheltered life she once had. Willow was living with her twin and older sister Megan before becoming a live-in nanny to the Fukushima family in Kyoto. Background Information. In October, 2406 Vincent left the Sparks family home when her mother discovered she had had an abortion due to an accidental pregnancy. With no where else to go, she went to her older sister Megan's home where she remained until she was 18 years old with her twin brother Vincent and Megan as their legal guardian. Sierra, Beckett, Aster, Everett, Ren and Rowan. Personal Life Jason Hartford (2406-2407): Willow met her ex-boyfriend in highschool. He was a brother of one of her friends and they soon became intimate. Only together a couple times was all it took for her to get pregnant and in October, 2407 she had an abortion before moving schools to live with her sister Megan as her guardian. Willow and Jason no longer speak. Tucker Dorr (2407-2407): Willow met her ex-boyfriend while trying to explore new things and found a hoverboard shop. They got together and had a secret relationship where Tucker was video taping their encounters. When Willow went missing, this was discovered and Tucker was arrested. Noah Fukushima (2407-2408): Starting as Noah's nanny, their tension broke and they dated until summer of 2408 when Noah had to leave for Bajor. Eventually, they had some tension, but remained friends. After Willow broke up with Daryl in 2409, her and Noah once again started to tentatively date. Daryl Reedus (2408-2409): Willow met her ex-boyfriend when he was working with her to promote more travel and tourism to the Ficus Colonies. Having the wrong impression of Terran Girls, he thought they were all rather adventurous and pushed things to move faster with Willow until her family cautioned him to treat her right - making him realized he liked her for more than sex. They dated briefly before Willow realized Earth was her home and one day Daryl would want to return too Ficus. Education and Career Willow is expected to graduate highschool in 2407. In Grade 11, she switched from her highschool in Kansas to a private school in London, England with her twin brother Vincent. While an average student over all, she struggles with math and likes more simple things. Experimenting with learning new things she is trying to find what kind of niche she may fit into in the working world. She accepted a live-in nanny position with Noah Fukushima in October, 2407; however this did not last after her and Noah broke off their relationship. Eventually, Willow went back to school to becoming a travel/tourism planner, getting a position at a vacation planning business until 2408 when her brother Caleb pulled strings and got her a placement in the residence. Willow became the secretary to Marcus Wolfe and is currently performing this position. 1 Willow Sparks Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:All Characters